A New Adventure
by vigi
Summary: Tale of a younge mithra tryin to make her way in life. This is kinda my first so sorry if its no good. Action, romance, and the occasional laugh. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FFXI so don't ask...most of the characters I either made up myself or know them in-game... **

**A story I just decided to write, I'll be adding more chapters when I get new ideas.**

**-Chapter 1: The Beginning-**

A young mithra walks through a crowd in the middle of Bastok. The sights and the sounds of the region fill the air as she presses on to

her destination which not even she is sure of. As she heads down towards the port, she overhears a conversation of two guards that

she would've been better off not hearing. "There's a large shipment of crystals headed east to the

Tahrongi canyon..." "That doesn't seem so bad...crystals are moved around there everyday." They are being taken by the yagudo. The

king thinks they must be up to something. Don't let word of this get out, it could cause a panic among the citizens." The guard

sulked off to keep watch. "Panic? Among the citizens? Yea right, they need to take a look around and notice this town is packed full

of fighters that would just be aching for a quest like that. But then again, a large shipment of crystals eh? Sounds to me like it

would fetch a pretty penny at the Auction house. Maybe I should check it out." so she quietly headed off for the airship dock. "All

aboard!" Shouted the captain as the ship took off towards Windurst. "Oh no, it's leaving without me!" she sprinted off towards

the dock, knocking several people over and spilling one galka's drink all over him. "I'll never catch it like this." she panicked.

Just then she spotted a Chocobo Knight laughing next to what appeared to be the rest of his troop. She ran over, snatched the

rains from him and charged after the airship. "Hey you can't take my Chocobo!" Yelled the knight as he ran after her. "Sorry mister

ill return it as soon as possible!" she yelled back. She jolted on towards the ship as it picked up speed. Off the end of the dock,

and crashed onto the boat, head first. "Ow, ow, ow…"she fell unconscious as the chocobos chirped loudly. "Mumble, mumble

mumble... mumble mumble…." She awoke to find herself surrounded by several people, but could hardly make out what they were

saying. "Mumble can you, mumble, yet?" she looked back into the wavy faces with a confused look. "Can I what?" She was still shook

up from her fall off the chocobo. "I said can you sit up yet? The images got clearer and she saw that there were two Elvaan warriors,

and one Taru-Taru white mage standing above her. "Uh I can kind of understand you. What happened?" she said while rubbing her

head. "You took a pretty nasty fall off that chocobo fair lady, but youseem to be ok. Your chocobo is ok to." He said as he pointed

over to the beautiful Bird. "He was a little flustered but after we got him some Ghashal Greens he was fine. She looked up at them….

"How long was I out" "About 3 hours said the taller of the two. We are pulling into Port Windurst now." She looked back at him with a

shocked look on her face. "That was quick." She slowly stood up on her feet, accidentally hitting the white mage in the face with her

tail. "Oops, sorry. Sometimes I think it has a mind of its own." She said as a slight giggle followed her words. "Think nothing of

it. I've been through much worse." She smiled back and then headed off towards the dock. The shorter younger Elf turned to the mithra

and said, "Well I guess this is where we part maybe I'll see you again someday." He turned and headed for the door, "By the way, my

name is Sibian." She smiled and walked past him. "Sorry I didn't get your name." She looked back at him with a smile, and said,

"That's because I didn't give it." She intentionally brushed her tail up against his face and strode off towards the magical woods

of Windurst. "A fair lady indeed." He said as an odd but curious smile came over his face. "Sibian we need to get going if we want

tocatch up to those yagudo in time. He isn't paying us for nothing. We guard that's what body guards do, remember?" The other Elf

looked anxious to head off somewhere. "Yea I know, I know, I'm coming. Can't you give me a break once in a while Altair? Sheesh!

Well either way that girl seemed interesting enough to put this job off for a few minutes. Besides the sun is already setting we might

as well find a place to stay here. Look over there a Bar and Hotel. What do you think Sia, is it safe enough?" "Yea its fine. Let's go

in its getting cold." The two of them followed the white mage into a bar and the night set in.

-end chapter 1-  
How'd you guys like the first chapter? It was kind of thrown together and a tad slow... but...anywho read and review

next chapter up soon! >Vigi >


End file.
